


Clarke Makes a Rough Sandwich

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Tumblr ask:Could we see a little bit of their domestic life, like Clarke totally messing up a meal that she cooked and Lexa trying to be nice about it?Takes place vaguely in the winter, Clarke and Lexa have been together for a bit.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Clarke Makes a Rough Sandwich

Lexa had to take a last-minute weekend trip to Vegas to handle some business. Clarke opted for some overtime hours to build up future favors for the vacation she was looking forward to taking with Lexa in the spring. The past week had been exhausting for both of them.

Clarke’s car was in the driveway when Lexa got home from the airport and it perked her up. She couldn’t wait to see her. It was normal to go a few nights without each other while they worked around Clarke’s schedule, but adding a few more on felt like weeks.

“Hey, Baby!” Lexa called as she walked in and hung up her coat. Clarke’s shoes, coat and overnight bag were by the door. In an out of character move, Lexa left her suitcase and carryon with Clarke’s things and didn’t put them right away. 

She was too excited.

“I’m home!” Lexa tried a little louder. There was no response. The TV was on low in the living room. “Clarke?” Lexa called as she moved down the hall. She paused and caught her breath.

Clarke was fast asleep on the couch in her work clothes. An open bottle of wine sat on the coffee table with two glasses and two plates. One plate had a sandwich on it and the other hosted only crumbs. Clarke’s hands were balled up under her chin and her feet, still in her work sneakers, hung off the couch. Her glasses were on the table next to her phone.

Lexa quietly approached and kissed Clarke’s forehead. Clarke stirred and nuzzled deeper in the couch.

“Hi,” Lexa said in a hushed voice as she pushed some of Clarke’s hair out of her face.

“Hey!” Clarke said groggily as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Lexa took the opportunity to scoot onto the couch and put Clarke’s head in her lap. “How was your flight?” Clarke yawned and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. 

“It was fine,” Lexa shrugged. “On time and uneventful. Can’t ask for much else.”

“I made us some sandwiches with stuff I found in your fridge,” Clarke yawned and stretched. “I wanted a BLT, but you didn’t have the B, the L or the T?” Clarke winced. “They’re not very good and they’re kind of weird. I was just so hungry, I couldn’t wait. I thought you’d be hungry when you got home since you never eat on flights.”

“I do sometimes,” Lexa chuckled.

“Not when you’re stressed out,” Clarke snuggled into Lexa and curled in closer.

“Thank you for making me a sandwich,” Lexa grinned. “How was work?”

“So long,” Clarke grumbled. “I basically worked two weeks this week. We lost one on Friday. It was tough.”

“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” Lexa ran her hands through Clarke’s curls. Lexa’s life had taken a lot of unexpected turns in the last thirty-three years, but she never anticipated that casually discussing death at the dinner table would be part of it.

“It’s okay,” Clarke leaned into her touch. “I’m sorry I’m so wiped. I’m excited to see you and I want to hang out.”

“We can just relax together,” Lexa leaned forward and poured herself some wine. “Why don’t we put on a movie and just stay right where we are?” Lexa reached for one of the halves of the sandwich Clarke made for her.

“I’d love that,” Clarke sighed.

“Great,” Lexa bit into the sandwich without looking too closely at it, chewed a few times and then paused. “Clarke?” she asked with food in her mouth.

She couldn’t help it.

“Yeah?” Clarke didn’t open her eyes and Lexa was thankful. She didn’t know what to do. Her body refused to keep chewing. She wanted to spit it out, but had nowhere to get rid of it. 

“What’s in this?” Lexa asked carefully.

“I don’t even know,” Clarke whined. “You make everything from scratch or it’s portioned from the restaurant in those deli containers and nothing has labels I understand in there!” Lexa laughed through the offense in her mouth. “Is it that bad?!” Clarke sat up, horrified.

“It’s pretty bad,” Lexa winced through a smile with her mouth full of food. She still hadn’t swallowed the bite. After taking a deep breath she forced it down and regained her composure as best she could. “Is this tuna fish and raspberry jam?!” Lexa cried.

“Probably, among other things, yes!” Clarke covered her face with her hands. “I’m so fucking tired, Lexa! I don’t even know what I made!”

“Come here,” Lexa held her arms open. Clarke collapsed into them. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I was just caught off guard.”

“I can understand that,” Clarke muttered. Lexa took a huge gulp of wine to wash the taste out of her mouth. “My mouth tastes kind of gross.”

“I’m impressed with the creativity,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. “But what I’m the most impressed with is that you ate your entire sandwich.”

“I was so hungry I didn’t even taste it,” Clarke slumped back down to rest her head in Lexa’s lap. “I wanted to eat yours, too.”

“Let’s maybe not have you do that,” Lexa scooted the plate out of Clarke’s reach. “I’m concerned enough that you took down one of those. I’ll order us some take out while you pick out a movie.”

“Sounds like a plan, Babe,” Clarke sighed and melted into Lexa on the couch. “I’m glad you’re home,” Clarke added after a lull while they scanned some options to watch.

“Me too,” Lexa replied and kissed the top of Clarke’s head.


End file.
